Unexpected but Delighted
by MegaFruitLoops
Summary: Sanji meets Usopp for the first time in two years. A bit of confusion and new feelings arise between the two. With a bit of conflict love starts to bloom. A SanUso-UsoSan AU! Now with a beta and the first chapter edited.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **A/N:** I Want to thank **Rosescarletful** for the proofreading!

* * *

Unexpected but Delighted

Chapter One

Dinner for two

…

My mind was everywhere. Everything that had happened in the last twelve hours just sort of blew up in my face. It started out as a normal day: Getting up, having breakfast, taking a shower, and going to work. It's something I do every Tuesday through Saturday. Then I got to work and discovered that my step father, and owner of the restaurant, had hired a new waiter. That was nothing new, we're always hiring waiters and waitresses.

What changed had been the waiter himself. An old friend from high school back in town and needing a part time job. The last time I had seen him, he was a scrawny little guy with a nose too big for his face. His hair was wild and he had large brown eyes and caramel colored skin, he was a dorky but cute teenager. Now everything about him was the same, but instead of a skinny teen, he was well toned and obviously a man.

It had shocked me to see him, truthfully if it wasn't for his nose or those big brown eyes I wouldn't have recolonized him. We shook hands when he saw me that morning. He gave me a big hug afterwards and told me about his two years in the rainforest. He had been an intern for botany studies or something like that. Really I was amazed at how much he grew.

After that I let him to his work, Gin our lead waiter trained him throughout the day. I knew he would do a good job, he had always been a hard worker in high school. I was pretty sure that he is smarter than me too. All the same, I had a hard time working that day. I couldn't keep my mind off my old friend. I couldn't understand why.

When work had finished I had met up with our new waiter for drinks to catch up. We decided to go to my place instead of a bar, only because Usopp was still six months under the age. That was fine by me it was probably for the best since I had work in the morning. It didn't have to be fancy, it was just going to be a couple of old friends catching up. A glass of wine or something wouldn't hurt.

That's what I had told myself. That's also what I had believed it was going to be too. I was rather fond of Usopp back in high school, and I had missed my friend when he was away for the last two years. Now that he is home, and I am a little excited to talk with him.

When we got to my apartment I had requested for him to remove his shoes by the door and had let him in. I told him to get comfortable and asked what he would like to drink then went right for my kitchen. I was nervous and I couldn't understand why.

"It's a nice place here, Sanji," he had said from the livingroom.

I smiled at the complament and poured a tall glass of cola for my friend and a glass of wine for me. I took pride in my home, having kept it neat and ready for any unexpected guests. I grabbed the two glasses and joined him in the Livingroom. "Thanks," I said as I handed him his glass. I sat down next to him and took a sip of my own drink.

"How long have you been living here?" he asked after he took his cola. I watched as he took a few mouthfuls before placing the glass on a coaster.

"Nearly two years now. After I got out of college and saved up enough money I got this place," I answered, my full attention on him now.

"And now you're working your way to get your own restaurant?"

I nodded. "That's the plan. What about you?" 

I still have a year to finish college, but after that I would love to own a quiet little botanist shop. Right now I just need a job to make ends meet," he chuckled.

"I had missed being home though. I have already seen Nami and Luffy. They seem to be doing well?" 

Again I nodded. "They are. Luffy is as he always is; even now working at the daycare." That brought my thoughts to Nami, who had just called me a while ago about how her studies were going. "Speaking of which, Nami is studying for her degree in meteorology, and pretty good at it too." Then the moss head, of course.

"Zoro is in education studies now and seeing someone special."

"I heard that! I also heard it's no one we went to school with," Usopp said his large smile never leaving his face.

"I met the guy once. He is rather interesting and well, I think perfect for him. Zoro seems happy anyway. The guy studies taekwondo or something."

"Huh, well I guess they will get along with the whole 'I like to fight' stuff." I laughed agreeing with him. "How is Robin doing? I spoke with her a few times over the two years, but I haven't heard from her in months," he asked picking up his glass again.

"She is actually, never lost her love for artifacts believe it or not. Right now she is in the Middle East digging something up. Franky is with her. Chopper is a senior now in high school and Brook even opened a second music shop. Everyone you knew two years ago is doing well and still around. They will be excited to see you again, after all these years.

Usopp chuckled and held his glass in his hand. "I am glad. Luffy wants to throw me a welcome home party on Saturday. It's too bad Robin and Franky won't be in for it."

"They won't be back for another couple of months," I said and sat back in my seat, wine in hand. I took a few more sips before placing it on the table again. I glanced at him unsure what to say.

"Yeah, I'll see them eventually…." He paused to look down at his nearly empty cup.

"How is Kaya?" I asked, turning to look at him again. His happy spirit seemed to die down suddenly.

"She is well. At Harvard medical school now. We're still good friends, but I know she has moved on. I am proud of her," he gave a small smile.

I shook my head and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. I knew they were dating back in high school. I guessed the distance wasn't working out. "Sorry Usopp. When did you break up?"

He looked at me a bit surprised. He then shook his head. "Last year. I'm over it now, but I guess sometimes it gets me down."

"Yeah, I know how it is. Breakups are tough. You two were together for a long time."

He nodded. "Almost four and half years. I got to visit her three times before we broke it off."

"Oh, im so sorry" I said, unsure what else to say.

He waved a hand at me. "It's fine now. She said I was somewhere else when we were together. I think she was right. I wasn't ready for what she was looking for."

I hummed to let him know I was listing. I sat back again and looked at the ceiling. That shit was tough. My ex and I had dated for two years and the break up then was hard. I could imagine what he was going through. The pain and possible guilt and thoughts of 'what ifs.' At least he and Kaya seemed to still be friends.

"Ah, can I get another drink?" Usopp suddenly asked, taking me away from my own past.

"Sure," I said and took his glass. "I can make something to eat too, if you're hungry?"

He nodded. "Yeah! I can never turn down your cooking!"

I smiled, glad to see his cheerful self again. "What will it be? I can see if I have it in the fridge?"

"Anything you have really. I am pretty hungry."

"Alright let me take a look." I said and walked away, entering my kitchen. I placed his empty glass on the counter and opened my freezer. I cringed at how little I had. I made a mental note to go shopping. "Oh, I have meat thawing out, how about spaghetti and meatballs?" I asked as I took out the large portion of meat from my fridge.

"Sure," he said from the kitchen doorway. He was casually leaning against the doorframe looking in. This is when the air in the room started to...change. 

With his jacket off, simply looking at him from the corner of my eye made the definition of abs seen easily. His hair, usually in a messy ponytail, was down and spiraled all the way down to his mid back. Already feeling my face heat up for reasons I could start to guess, my attention quickly changed itself to the task at hand in hopes of salvaging my dignity. "Let me get you your drink and then I'll start cooking."

"Sure, thanks Sanji," he said as he watched me. I can feel his eyes on me and I had to wonder if the glances had meaning. The thought of his eyes wondering my body gave me chills, however.

I needed a smoke, my hands were shaking slightly as I grabbed the bottle of soda from the fridge and took it to the counter. I tried not to think of Usopp and his body or the thought of him looking at me. I took my time pouring him his drink and then grabbed the glass once it was full. "Here," I said as I took it over to him. Our eyes met and he gave me a smile.

"Thanks. Do you want me to wait out in the other room?" He asked.

I averted my eyes to look past him feeling awkward. I don't remember feeling this nervous around Usopp before. "Ah, yeah. I'll be out in a few moments. Once the food is all prepped and cooking."

"Sure," he said and walked away. My eyes traveled to his backside, lingering just a bit on his ass. I shook my head and retreated back to the kitchen. I had never been this flushed about a man before. This was all new to me.

I took a deep breath and tried to focus on my cooking. I started with the meat, adding spices to it as I formed them into meatballs. Tossing them into the oven and set the timer for 20 minutes, I headed back to the livingroom where Usopp was waiting, lighting a cigarette. "I have a bit of time to kill."

He gave me a smile and nodded. "Sure."

I sat down next to him again and took a slow drag of my smoke. I looked at him, and noticed he had been watching. "What is it?"

"You still smoke…."

"So?"

He shook his head and laughed. "I am relieved that things are still the same. I mean you seem a lot calmer now than we were younger but you're still smoking have a temper when it comes to the kitchen. It's refreshing to see."

I smiled at the younger man. Sometimes he was as innocent as Luffy. "Yeah, I don't think I'll ever stop smoking. Unless a doctor told me to during a life threatening situation."

"Of course."

"You too of course. You went from a guy who was ready to run at a twig snap to one who is more on the adventurous side"

"I suppose I am a bit. I still get frightened easily but I don't run away anymore. Unless it's really something I can't handle."

"That's good. No more clinging to my arm all the time."

We shared a moment of laughter and I felt myself calm down. Thinking about old times made me smile. I crushed my smoke and stood up. I needed another glass of wine. "Do you need a refill?"

He shook his head and held up his still full glass. "Still good."

I gave a thumbs up and once more entered the kitchen. By the time I had poured my second glass and had sat down again, the buzzer in the kitchen went off. "Sorry," I said and once more excused myself. I stayed in the kitchen to work on the meal. "You can turn the TV on if you want. I'll be a little bit in here."

"Sure," I heard him call out. A moment later the TV was on and I could hear the faint sounds of a movie playing in the background. Knowing Usopp he probably found something sci fi to watch.

Another twenty minutes passed and I entered the Living Room with a tray of food in my hands. "Here we are," I said, setting it on the coffee table. "Spaghetti and meatballs. Sorry it's not homemade bread. I don't have enough flour. Next time," I promised as I sat down.

"That's okay Sanji. It's sort of a last minute thing anyway. The food smells good though!" he happily grabbed his offered bowl and took a bite. "Mmm so good. I think out of everything, I missed your cooking the most."

I felt my cheeks heat at those words. That has to be one of the biggest compliments someone could give a cook The reply came softer than was necessary . "Thanks. That means a lot."

He didn't say anything back but instead continued to eat his food.

We ate in silence and once we were full we sat and chatted for a while longer. Nothing real serious mostly about Usopp's school work and what he had to do for class this week. Then when midnight came around Usopp stood having to get home.

"Do you want to take some food home?" I asked, standing as well.

"Sure!" He said the excitement clear in his voice. "I can have it for lunch tomorrow."

I nodded and he followed me to the kitchen. I grabbed a couple of my many Tupperware containers and filled two of them for the other man. "Alright, here you go." I said and handed him the bag of food containers. He took it and we exited the kitchen and I followed him to the door.

He slid on his shoes and jacket and hung onto his bag, turning to me with a smile. "Thanks for tonight Sanji. It was fun."

I nodded agreeing. "Sure was good to see you again," I gave him a smile and that's when the most unexpected happened. With his free hand he had grabbed my arm in a gentle squeeze and kissed me. His plump lips met mine in a gentle embrace and I was too shocked to move.

He gave me a smile, winked and said goodnight before turning to leave. I watched him go while touching my own lips. This was very unexpected indeed. I wasn't sure what to do with myself after that. My body sort of moved on auto pilot. I had closed the door, turned off the TV and entered my bedroom. In the last twelve hours or so my life had changed.

Something happened and I am still trying to process it. Changing into night clothes and hitting the bed, I stared at the ceiling with a bit of a glare. His kiss still felt like fire on my lips, and it wasn't… unpleasant. I hoped soon this would figure itself out, as nothing made sense, just kissing me like that. Sighing, I rolled over and tried to go to sleep.

 **TBC**


End file.
